madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse Raid
Warehouse Raid is the fourth mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing Blasting open Sheriff's safety gates and gunning down his MERC army won't even matter if we can't find a way to shut down his security systems. Fortunately, Deimos thinks he can hack the system if he can find a landline connected to Sheriff's Station Fortress. They won't even know they've been hit until we're ready to infiltrate. Objective Hack the Sheriff's security systems through a landline in this facility. Level Details The level starts with Deimos telling Sanford where the server room is and that he can hack it with no problem. The room contains two MERC Recruits with one asking the other to help him get a box. The next room contains one Recruit walking toward a MERC Laborer who is just looking at a shelf. You can stealth kill them easily. The next room contains three recruits dealing with a situation. Sanford is disappointed in the security as the switch is on their side. After flicking the first switch, you go through the unlocked gate with contains another switch to lower the spikes and move to the next room. Next room contains three recruits with pistols. They should be easy work. The next room contains a Merczerker complaining towards two recruits about something unknown as one of them says that it's the Merczerker's shift to which the Merczerker responds saying he hates menial labor and attacks the two recruits(need proof) The next room contains two Merczerkers with one of them saying they smell something. After Sanford and Deimos kill the two Merczerkers, another Merczeker walks in the room after hearing gunshots and says to keep it down and that noises anger him. In the next room, Sanford and Deimos have to kill more recruits and zerkers. In the storage there is a recruit who is glad for the weekend. You can grab a BNP-9, a bleeder, or a nightstick in the lockers. The next room has a sergeant telling everyone that the Sheriff said that Sanford and Deimos would pay a visit. You can stealth kill him without anyone noticing. Afterwards, you have to survive a wave of MERCs. In the next room, there is a Merczerker having a conversation with a recruit about a lady considering the zerker responds saying, "And then what did she say?" In the next room, a recruit is tired at the console as he then shoot by the duo. They then have to deal with two more recruits and two unknown units with a helmet not used by other MERCs. The next room contains a bunch of recruits with one of them telling the others to stay alert. Sanford and Deimos then hide in the next room to plan an ambush on a zerker who commands everyone to sweep the room. The next contains two recruits chilling and two zerkers arguing about the whereabouts of a mug with one accusing the other of taking it and the other responding, calling it stupid. You can find a log in this room from the Sheriff to Phobos To: Phobos MESSAGE: When you gave me this job, you told me I'd be goddamn autonomous. Having your Nexus Core pitbulls snooping around MY factory doesn't make me feel like I'm goddamn autonomous. I'm not big on all this distrust, pal. It makes me twitchy. So how about you just back off a bit and let me do my job? I've got a city to feed. -The Sheriff You then have to deal with swarms of recruits and zerkers for two rooms. Deimos then finds the server room and hacks the landline. Afterwards, three units that look like concierges come out the doors and try to stop them. The level ends after you kill them. Playable Character * Sanford * Deimos Enemies * MERC Recruits * MERCzerkers * MERC Laborer * MERC Sergeant * Unknown MERC units with helmets * Concierges Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2